An electrical lighting fixture (i.e., a track lighting fixture, a recessed lighting fixture, or other lighting fixture for installation in a room) must be labeled to show the lamp types and maximum wattage allowed for safe operation of the lighting fixture in accordance with the listing requirements specified by one or more testing and compliance agencies, such as Underwriters Laboratories, Inc., Canadian Standards Association, and ETL Testing Laboratories. A conventional fixture suitable for use in a track lighting system or a recessed lighting system often has multiple lamps and various wattages listed for use in the respective fixture. In addition, with respect to recessed lighting fixtures, one or more varieties of trim styles are typically listed to be used in conjunction with the respective recessed lighting fixture. Each trim style may have the ability to operate with a variety of lamp types and varying wattages. In accordance with testing and compliance agency requirements, the trim style, lamp type, and lamp wattage information for a lighting fixture must be clearly identified on the lighting fixture and visible to the installer, inspector and end user. Conventional lighting fixtures typically have this information printed on one label affixed to the respective fixture and in a format required to comply with the listing standards of any one of the authorized testing and compliance agencies. Once the conventional lighting fixture is installed, the one label provides the guidelines for the specific lamp types and associated wattage ratings that may be used in the fixture to operate safely in compliance with the applicable lighting standard of the agency that approved the use of the fixture.
In addition to lighting fixture standards for safe operation, existing energy codes (e.g., American Society of Heating, Refrigerating & Air Conditioning Engineers Energy Standard, California's Energy Efficiency Standards for Residential and Non-residential Buildings, and other state energy standards) have been revised, along with the introduction of new energy codes which address the maximum allowable wattage per fixture/circuit combination for a prescribed commercial facility. (i.e. whole building or defined space). Formulas such as Unit Power Density (UPD) or Watt/ft2 were created to control the maximum allowable wattage per space or building. Different wattage allowance were applied to, but not limited to, specific spaces, such as commercial offices, hospitals, retail buildings, and manufacturing facilities. At the time of final inspection, the maximum wattage rating for each lighting fixture (which may not correspond to the wattage of the lamp installed in the fixture) is identified by the inspector as the applicable power limit to verify the lighting fixture is installed in compliance with the applicable energy code. This method of energy code compliance verification was adopted in most states based on the fact that the end user could, after the initial inspection was performed to verify the applicable power level for a fixture, replace a lower wattage rated lamp currently installed in the fixture with another lamp having the maximum wattage identified on the one label affixed to the fixture, violating the requirements of the applicable energy code. Assessing the power level limit for energy consumption based on the lighting fixtures maximum wattage rating has caused building lighting designers to request properly labeled lighting fixtures for new and remodeled buildings in accordance with the applicable energy codes. In response to these requests, electrical contractors typically order specially labeled lighting fixtures to denote the designed power limit or new maximum wattage rating for the respective fixture. As a result, lighting manufacturers often are required to make low volumes of specially labeled lighting fixtures having different maximum wattages, resulting in manufacturing efficiency problems and increased inventories of fixtures that increases the cost of manufacturing. Manufacturers of other electrical fixtures, such as room exhaust fans, ceiling fans, and heating fixtures, have experienced similar problems.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical fixture assembly that overcomes the problems noted above and others previously experienced for modifying an electrical fixture, such as a lighting fixture, to comply with a power usage limit associated with an energy code requirement. These and other needs addressed by an electrical fixture consistent with the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art after reading the present specification.